¿Lo ves?
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Hermione ama profundamente a Harry pero este esta lejos de ella y no se decide a regresar... Viktor aparece de repente ¿Que pasará? One Shot basado en dos canciones de Sin Bandera


**¿Lo ves...?**

Dedicado a **Josh**, un amor que ya no sé si tengo, cuya esperanza es lo único que me queda, cuyo dolor es lo único que me acompaña

Por que de nada sirve amar y no estar

Por que de alguna manera debo descargar todo el dolor y la ausencia que me produce el que no estés. Y la soledad que siento pese que jures amor

Y aunque sé que no entiendes de indirectas... Igual lo digo

Si no reaccionas... es que no me quisiste alguna vez

**¿Lo ves?**

By

_**Claudia Granger**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba sentada en su silla del despacho, en el Ministerio de Magia, era actualmente la asistente del Ministro. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales agradecerle a la vida, pero en ese momento no se sentía nada agraciada

Luego de un matrimonio desafortunado con Ron Weasley y un agrio divorcio, le quedaba una preciosa niña de casi cuatro años, tenia un buen trabajo en el Ministerio y se estaba preparando para ascender, sin embargo, el corazón le dolía infinitamente al recordarlo a el

Harry James Potter

**Lo siento...  
Vuelves a decir, regresas a mi  
Trato de resistir, si dices lo siento,  
Perdona...  
Vuelves a decir y yo me entrego a ti,  
que al final te vas a ir, diciendo perdona...  
**

Este viajaba alrededor del Mundo debido a su puesto como Auror y miembro de la Confederación Mundial de Aurores, tenía un leve romance con su antigua mejor amiga, luego que este rompiese con Ginny

Habían vivido muchísimas cosas antes este partiese de nuevo fuera del país, el le hablaba de amor y mil cosas bellas, mientras estaban juntos Hermione se sentía en la gloria, sus caricias despertaban un torrente de sensaciones, su mirada cautivaba su alma, su presencia, su olor. Todo

_- Voy a volver pronto, te lo prometo Mione – Dijo Harry besándola por última vez _

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- 100 -- _

_- Bueno... al menos esa es una esperanza – Musitó ella relajándose un poco, la angustia estaba comiéndosela viva_

_- ¿Al menos una? ¿Acaso ya la habías perdido? – Preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja_

_- Sinceramente... temo que no regreses entre una cosa u la otra y me da miedo..._

_- Pues así sea a buscarte y traerte de nuevo conmigo – Dijo dándole el ultimo beso y marchándose _

**No puedo tenerte,  
río y luego vuelvo a llorar  
nunca se si tú vas a regresar  
(uh) ya no puedo mas  
esperar...  
**

Habían pasado casi siete meses desde la última vez que lo había visto. Al principio se escribían cada tres o cuatro días, luego semanal, finalmente Hermione fue espaciando sus misivas al ver que pasaban hasta tres semanas para recibir una respuesta de Harry. Hubo dos ocasiones en las cuales había dejado pasar siete u ocho semanas para escribir...

**Te amo,  
vuelves a decir, quiero existir  
y no puedo más que decir,  
que te amo, te amo...**

Y aunque en cada carta, cada gesto dijera te amo... La distancia se hacia cada vez mayor

Y cada vez que el le decía que la amaba, ella le decía lo mismo, lo sentía. Y le volvía a entregar su corazón si es que esto era posible

Desde hacia siete semanas y cinco días no había sabido de él, el corazón le decía que esperase, que confiase, Harry no estaba en alguna misión así que podía tomar una pluma y pergamino y decirle algo

Maldijo en voz baja. Los últimos meses habían sido un sube y baja, en cuanto enviaba una carta ella se llenaba de esperanza y alegría, tanto que rebosaba, luego pasaban los días sin saber de el, las semanas y su animo volvía a decaer

El le decía te amo y ella le creía y volvía a aferrarse a la esperanza

**No puedo tenerte,  
río y luego vuelvo a llorar  
nunca se si tú vas a regresar  
(uh) ya no puedo mas, esperar...   
esperar...  
esperar.**

Realmente dudaba de poder seguir esperándole... Y más por lo último acontecido en su vida...

Las chimeneas tuvieron un desperfecto en la Red Flu en aquel día de mediados de diciembre, Hermione le echó polvos flu para llamar a Luna Lovegood y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver el accidente

- Hola ¿Quien es? – Una voz masculina y ligeramente familiar llamó por su chimenea

- ¡Hola! – Respondió Hermione mientras escribía una carta, en el Ministerio

- ¿Herrmione? – La voz del otro lado sonó estupefacta... ella alzó una ceja. Había hablado con un ligero acento extranjero, enfatizando la r y se sorprendió... No podía ser él, después de 5 años se volvían a cruzar

- ¿Viktor? ¿Eres tú? –

No habían sabido nada del otro durante todo un lustro por lo cual la sorpresa era gigante

- Si soy yo – Contestó el búlgaro - ¡Merrlin tanto tiempo Herrmione! ¿Como has estado?

Ella sonrió, aunque era una conversación a través de chimeneas

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? – Contestó ella emocionada

Media hora después se despedían intercambiando direcciones para escribirse de nuevo. Aunque Viktor Krum había guardado un par de ases bajo la manga

Días después, sentada en su habitación, había ido a correr varias millas tratando de tranquilizarse, pero igual, las lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos así que se levantó y salió de allí

Hogsmeade era un pueblo enteramente de magos, Hermione lo sabía y por ello trataba de contenerse para que todos, que la reconocían no mas verla, supieran lo que le pasaba

Ella sabía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que amaba a Harry pero este aun no había puesto en orden sus prioridades y eso le dolía. Su trabajo y todo lo demás eran primero y aun así lo amaba

Lejos, muy lejos estaba de ella y sin embargo no dejaba de amarlo, mil veces se preguntaba que rayos estaría pensando el que escribió sus vidas

Viktor la había sorprendido aquella noche llamándola al teléfono, parecía que había aprendido recientemente a usar aquel aparato muggle y eso la impresionó. No esperaba que se mostrase así

Aun así, aun amando a Harry, aceptó reanudar su contacto con Viktor, este le confesó desde el primer día del reencuentro que había estado enamorado de ella desde aquella lejana época, cuando Hermione era una adolescente. Sonrió, realmente no había creído aquello hasta oírlo de sus propios labios

Ella no tuvo valor para confesarle su situación, dado que era tan frágil e inconstante. No quería admitir que estaba sumida en un amor sin dueño

Viktor estaba viviendo en Escocia, a bastantes kilómetros de distancia de Hermione, pero aun así, la llamaba todas las noches y poco a poco forjaron de nuevo algo. Finalmente Krum reunió el valor que requería para preguntarle algo que siempre soñó desde un principio

- Sabes que esperé mucho y no quiero que se me vuelva a escapar la oportunidad ¿Hermione te casarías conmigo?

Esta se quedó helada al ir aquello

Aquella noche cuando Viktor le propuso casarse ella perdió el sueño asustada.

Los días pasaban y Hermione había aceptado con la condición de que fuera después del verano siguiente. Tendría tiempo para pensarlo, seis meses al menos. Harry no aparecía y ella quería tener la oportunidad de arrepentirse, aunque igual mantenía una relación de larga distancia con Viktor era menos que con Harry

Potter se hallaba fuera del país y nunca se ponía en contacto con ella, en cambio Viktor estaba en Inglaterra y todos los días le escribía y le llamaba en las noches.

- ¿Vas a venirr? Quiero presentarrte a mis padrres y al resto de mi familia. Estamos todos viviendo aquí desde la caída del Señor Oscurro – Dijo Viktor una tarde de domingo, mientras hablaban al teléfono

- Estoy muy ocupada – Dijo ella consciente de que no estaba preparada para enfrentar aquello cara a cara

- Pero si quieres puedo ir yo a verte a Londres unos días – Aventuró Viktor

- Seria lo mismo Viktor, no tendría tiempo, déjame ver cuando puedo disponer de unos días – Revisó su agenda – ¿Te parece bien la tercera semana de Abril?

Luego de unos segundos se oyó la voz del búlgaro en un tono de completa resignación – Si, esta bien... aunque es una lastima que no sea antes, me muerro por verrte

Ella sonrió con tristeza, iría en tres meses, sabía que no era lo que anhelaba su corazón, pero debía intentar olvidarse de una historia sin fin. De un amor imposible

Y aunque quisiera mentirle al corazón sabía que por más cosas, no seria lo mismo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban y la fecha se acercaba, faltaba cada vez menos para abril, Viktor insistía en fijar la fecha de la boda para la primera semana de julio o antes y esta sentía terror de solo pensarlo

Caminó por su habitación deteniéndose en una foto de Harry y maldijo

- ¿Que diablos te pasa? ¿Por que no me escribes? Merlín ¿No te das cuenta que estas a punto de perderme? ¿Acaso lo sabes? ¿Acaso te importa? ¡CONTESTAME MALDICION POTTER!

El retrato seguía colgado a la pared, mientras que la frustración se derramaba en forma de cristalinas lágrimas cargadas de dolor

- Si no apareces... será muy tarde – Musitó con los ojos fijos en el retrato – Ya me habré casado con Viktor y esta vez para siempre

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nuestro amor era igual  
que una tarde de abril  
que también es fugaz  
como ser feliz  
**

Había pasado un año desde que todo aquello había comenzado... Nueve meses desde que descubrió que lo amaba y siete meses desde su partida

**Y pudo ser, y no fue  
por ser la vida como es  
nos dio la vuelta del revés  
lo ves, lo ves **

Pero ahora estaba más ausente y distante que nunca y le dolía. Una parte de ella le decía que no tenían futuro, que era un amor imposible

"Al igual que la ultima carta que me escribió" – Recordó la castaña – "Mi amor imposible me llamaste"

**Nuestro amor era igual  
que una mañana sin fin  
imposible también  
como no morir  
**

Y aunque habían sobrevivido a mucho, al igual que su amor, la distancia creaba un inmenso abismo entre ellos dos

**Es que fue o será  
porque el diablo  
es como es  
juega contigo al esconder  
lo ves, lo ves  
**

Estaba y no estaba, la amaba y no la amaba, la recordaba y la olvidaba, la quería y la apartaba, era como mezclar agua y aceite. Como el día y la noche

**Ahora somos como  
dos extraños que  
se van sin más como   
dos extraños más  
que van quedándose detrás  
yo sigo estando enamorado  
y tu sigues sin saber si lo has estado  
o si te quise alguna vez  
lo ves **

Ella solo anhelaba que Harry reapareciese que la besase apasionadamente y le propusiera una locura, hasta ir a la Luna le parecía apetecible si era con él. Ella sabía que lo amaba y a la vez no sabia si el sentía lo mismo que ella y si creía en su amor. Sin embargo parecía que caminaban en orillas diferentes de una misma vía llamada Vida mirándose como si supieran que se necesitaban, pero sin atreverse a cruzar la carretera para reunirse con el otro**  
**  
**Después nos hemos vuelto  
a ver alguna vez  
y siempre igual como  
dos extraños más que  
van quedándose detrás **

Ella sentía que lo había dado todo y sin embargo que tenía

Nada

Lo amaba y no era la dueña real de su corazón, el la querría si, ¡Pero de que demonios le servía si estaba tan lejos! Quería tenerlo con ella, darle todo lo que guardaba solo por el

Pero las esperanzas se desvanecían un poco cada día

Había prometido que lo esperaría pero sinceramente la distancia mataba con dolor aquello que llamamos amor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor seguía con sus planes de matrimonio mientras que a Hermione cada vez le producían más ansiedad y nerviosismo.

- Por ello quierro que sea rápido, aunque para la boda por la iglesia...

- ¿La que? – Lo interrumpió ella – Sabes que no comulgo con eso

Viktor era perteneciente a la Iglesia Cristiana Ortodoxa Rusa debido a su madre mientras que ella no era religiosa en lo absoluto

-¿No quierres que no casemos por la Iglesia? – Preguntó desconcertado – A todas las mujerres les gusta y sueñan con esas cosas

- No me agrada la idea y no. Sabes que no pienso ni soy como la mayoría – Contestó ella aguantando las arcadas que le producía recordar el inminente matrimonio y la palabra Iglesia

Este se sintió contrariado y lo mostró, lo cual causo aun mas dudas en ella

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cada día se daba cuenta que el día se acercaba inexorablemente, tuvo una discusión importante ya que al parecer de ella las cosas cambiaban y no sabía como reaccionar, Viktor era mas frío que Harry y por igual no se alteraba, era como hablar con algo casi inanimado

Cada día era un error

Finalmente Viktor se dio cuenta que estaba dolida, pero en el interior de ella, las dudas crecían como un arbusto, sin embargo le faltaba valor

Y por faltarle también amor estaba arrastrando su existencia a una locura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Que demonios haces que no apareces! – Se quejó ella

La verdad es que la idea de casarse cada día le producía mas nauseas y menos ganas, prefería darse de comer al Calamar Gigante del Lago Negro pero sabía que había dado su palabra

- Harry por Dios... – Musitó - Tienes que volver... tienes que hacerlo YA

El silencio de parte de Potter continuaba igual

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los días es la misma plegaria

La misma lagrima, la misma tristeza

Si Harry no regresaba a tiempo...

Hallaría una sorpresa que

Sin dudas

No sabría como se lo tomaría el

Hermione ya se habría casado con Viktor Krum

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron doce semanas, las doce semanas mas largas, angustiosas y dolorosas que Hermione Granger haya recordado jamás

El 18 de abril llegó, con lágrimas en los ojos y una daga invisible atravesándole el corazón, Hermione viajó para instalarse en Gloucester donde Viktor había decidido que se instalarían. En dos días sería Hermione Krum...

**Y este extraño se ha entregado  
hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos**  
**y tú solo has actuado  
yo aún sabiendo  
que mentías me callé  
y me preguntas si te ame  
lo ves  
**

Dos días nada mas... No sabía nada de Harry y la promesa que le había hecho a Viktor debía ser cumplida... El tiempo era una agonía

- ¿Estás segura de lo que harás? – Era la pregunta de su madre, Jane y de sus mejores amigas. Ella respondía automáticamente que si, queriendo convencer a los demás y a si misma que aquello era lo mejor

Mentirles a los demás era malo, pero mentirse a si misma era mil veces peor

_**Me dices que me amas y te creo**_

**_De este amor querido, soy tu reo_**

_**Has encadenado mi alma con palabras**_

_**Espero por tu regreso y que te abras**_

_**Al sentimiento que compartimos**_

_**Al sueño y lo que no vivimos**_

**_Estas tan lejos de mí y siento dolor_**

_**Desesperada buscando en mi tu olor**_

_**Necesito ardientemente tus besos y caricias**_

_**Sentir de tu ser todas las delicias**_

_**Que tu amor apasionado sepa dar**_

_**Así como yo te sabré amar**_

_**¡Regresa maldita sea!**_

_**Estar aquí para que te vea**_

_**Es lo que a diario gritara**_

_**Mi sed solo se calmara**_

_**Con la dulce miel de tus labios**_

_**Que aun no he podido probar**_

_**Regresa es lo que anhelo**_

_**Y dejar de vivir en un sueño**_

_**Para convertirlo en realidad**_

Pero su corazón le seguía perteneciendo a Harry James Potter

Sueños rotos, sueños inacabados... Esperanzas fugaces que se desvanecen con el viento... Lagrimas que el viento se llevaba dejando solo el dolor

- ¡Maldito seas por siempre Harry Potter! ¡Malditas palabras, maldito tu amor de papel! Te amo y te necesito pero no puedo aguantar toda una vida por ti. Te amo y me duele, te esperé y me quedé mirando la Luna, no puedo seguir así – Pensaba mientras el funcionario comenzaba a leerles sus derechos y deberes conyugales

Pero ya se había dado cuenta que era muy tarde

Esperar se le había hecho una eternidad, tuvo que contenerse para no llorar amargamente: Miró hacia la puerta, con la estúpida esperanza de que Harry apareciese para impedir que se uniera a Viktor

Pero no estaba el

Respiró hondo, unos minutos más, unos segundos... En vano

Derramó mil lágrimas antes de dictar su sentencia

- Si, acepto – Contestó Hermione

**  
Lo ves, lo ves**

"Nuestro amor fue fugaz... Pudo ser y no fue... Y ahora ha llegado su final" – Musitó secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que Ginny le tendió silenciosa

Es el final

**Yo que lo había adivinado  
y tu sigues sin creer  
que se ha acabado  
por una vez escúchame  
lo ves, lo ves  
míranos aquí diciendo adiós**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por que las decisiones cuesta tomarlas

Y las esperas por amor no pueden ser eternas

_No hagas que nuestra historia termine igual, por que así va y me falta muy poco... para la fecha del fin_

_No quiero hacerlo si no es contigo _

_Pero lo haré en unos meses... **Si tú no vuelves**_

**¿Lo ves?**

©By

_**Claudia Granger**_

_**I – MMVII**_


End file.
